


Twins

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito is cute as always, Alternate Universe, Asami is Asami, Evil Twin / Good Twin, Kirishima needs to get laid, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, jealous kirishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Every man's dream. Twins! Or not. Asami meets model Sudou Shuu and waiter Takaba Akihito at a gala. Asami instantly wants Akihito. However, Sudou won't let an opportunity pass him by.





	1. Chapter 1

What was it with men and twins?

Asami Ryuichi sat in the back of his luxurious limo, two blond men on either side of him. Kirishima's hands fisted in his lap as he watched his boss kiss the one blond while the other blond ran his hands down Asami's chest unbuttoning the business powerhouse's dress shirt.

Some men were so lucky.

To prevent himself from having to watch the ongoing display of unadulterated lust, Kirishima raised the black partition.

* * *

~ TWINS ~

* * *

In the back of the limo, Asami Ryuichi slowly slid the remaining waiter outfit off his one partner. Once he had the boy nude, he took in the newly revealed sight. The boy was absolutely gorgeous. A word he never usually used to describe anything or anyone. But this boy...

Down on the floor of the limo, knelt the other blond he had brought with him from the gala tonight. The two blonds were actually twins. They were not identical, but they were nearly so. The blond kneeling before him, Sudou Shuu was it? A stage name of course. Sudou was a famous model, popular in and out of Japan. And not just for his modeling talent.

Sudou had come to the gala on the arm of some politician trying to impress. His younger twin, Akihito - name as beautiful as he- had been in attendance as wait staff. Neither had known that the other would be there. As such, Sudou had not been pleased. He'd been embarrassed by his younger twin's presence in such a "lowly" position. It had been as they were arguing, or rather, as Sudou was yelling at Akihito while Akihito simply remained calm, that Asami had spotted the pair.

He was instantly taken in by Takaba Akihito. It was not just the boys looks. There was just an "air" about the boy. Something special. He had to have him. However, Sudou Shuu recognized him as soon as he approached The slutty gold digger was instantly all over him. So he had decided to put the older twin to use. Little Akihito had been shy and cute. Embarrassed by his proposal. Sudou took to it with only a bare reluctance. Not wanting to share the infamous Asami Ryuichi with his younger twin but not wanting to miss such an opportunity.

Asami recaptured Akihito's lips. The cute blond was unpractised in the art of kissing, but he was not unpleasant to kiss. Besides, he would train the boy. Unlike sweet little Akihito, Sudou's mouth worked his cock like the practiced whore he was reported to be.

The limo pulled to a stop and a knock sounded on the partition. Pulling away from Akihito's luxurious lips, Asami called out to his men. "Just keep diving around the city." He then returned to Akihito's lips. It would have been more comfortable to head up the hotel room but he had no desire to interrupt what was happening now. And then there was Akihito to think of, the boy was without a stitch of clothing to protect himself.

Reaching inside a hidden compartment by his seat, Asami pulled out a bottle of his favorite lube. Slicking up his fingers, he gently rubbed the crevice between Akihito's plump ass cheeks. The boy pulled away, his hazel eyes so dazed with lust, looked into Asami's golden ones. "W-wha—"

"Shhhhh, it's okay. Just relax. You'll feel good, I promise."

Asami recaptured Akihito's lips, his fingers gently working the boy's obvious virgin hole open. Reaching deep inside Asami fond that one sweet spot. Akihito screamed into Asami's mouth as his young body shuddered in climax. Thick, warm cream splattered onto Asami's stomach and chest.

Akihito panted as he slowly recovered. He spotted the mess he made of Asami. An embarrassed flush joined in with the lustful one already heating his flesh. "I-I'm s-sor—"

Asami recaptured Akihito's lips, lust burning him alive. He fisted his free hand into Sudou's hair and thrust his hips forward. Fucking the kneeling blond's mouth with his cock. Silently, he climaxed into the model's mouth. Finished he pulled free of the model's mouth.

"Do you live with your brother Akihito?" Asami whispered. Akihito merely shook his head as he rested against Asami. "Good." Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's flushed cheek. "Give me his address." Akihito whispered his reply.

Asami lowered the partition. "Suoh, take us to ******. It is time to take Sudou-san home. I have an early morning and a late night of work to complete." Neither Suoh or Kirishima said anything.

A few short minutes later the limo arrived in front of the model's home. Kirishima exited the vehicle and opened the back door. "We have arrived at your home Sudou-san. Have a pleasant evening."

Disappointed and dissatisfied, Sudou Shuu exited the limo. Kirishima closed the door and returned to his own seat. Suoh pulled away and they were off to whatever whim struck their boss next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take us to the island." Ryuichi instructed his men. As always, Kirishima and Suoh did as instructed by their boss without question.

The partition slid its way back up. Once again denying the two men in front, the view of Asami Ryuichi's new little kitten; all sprawled out on the seat beside him. As nude as the day he was birthed from his mother's womb.

Akihito stared up at the man who had propositioned him and his brother, Shuu. He was dazed by the happenings of the evening and confused as to why his older brother was no longer with them. Shuu is a beautiful young man of eighteen years. He was world famous as a model and was coveted by many women and men. So why was he here and not his twin?

Oh, he understood this man's intentions with him. Akihito may be confused on some things and a bit dazed, but he was no fool. This man, this Asami Ryuichi, held zero intentions of letting him go this night. Perhaps he would never let him go.  _"Will I ever see my home again?"_ Akihito wondered.  _"Will I die at this man's hands?"_

Akihito eyed the man striping free of his expensive suit jacket, vest and shirt. Akihito shuddered at the sight revealed to him. He'd seen a bit of then man earlier, but now... Now he could see so much more. Akihito was sure he was drooling.

_"Yes I will die at this mans hands. And I will love every last second of it."_

* * *

~ Twins ~

* * *

Asami took his tie, his  _favorite_  tie, and wrapped it around his sexy little kitten's wrist. Next he attached the tie to a hidden ring in the door. Sitting back, he admired the sight before him. The black tie with butterflies of different colors, looked delicious on the boy. Removing his belt, Asami slipped it about a slender ankle. Bending the boy's leg back, he anchored the belt to another hidden ring. He pushed the other leg to the floor, putting all Takaba Akihito had on display.

* * *

~ Twins ~

* * *

Asami slid a finger along the center of Akihito's intimate secrets. "You've never been touched here before tonight have you?"

Akihito flushed pink with shy embarrassment. "N-no."

Asami ran the sharp to of a nail along Akihito's slumbering cock. The boy shuddered, goose bumps rising upon his flesh. "And here? Has anyone ever touched you here?"

Akihito shook his head no. Asami leaned forward, brushing his lips against Akihito's. "Ever been kissed before tonight?" Again, a shake of his head.

"A complete virgin then." Asami hummed in pleasure.

Akihito's flesh darkened to a beat red. Embarrassment and shame beat deeply within him. He was eighteen years old and still a virgin. It wasn't normal, his brother often told him.

"I'm, I'm s-sorry."

Asami raised a dark brow, confused. "Sorry for what little kitten? You have done nothing to displease me."

"But I'm a virgin!"

"That is nothing to be ashamed of dear kitten. Not many are able to maintain such a virtue until after they have graduated high school. I myself lost my own virginity at the mere age of thirteen. She was a busty red head and quite eager to teach me." Asami smirked at the memory.

Golden eyes blazed down at Akihito. "You are not disappointed?"

"Not in the least. I prefer those who belong to me, to be untouched."

The smile Asami bore sent shudders down Akihito's spine. It was dark and menacing. Akihito wanted everything that smile was promising him.

Arching his hips as best he could, Akihito begged for it. "Please."

Who was he to deny such a cute kitten? Making sure his dick was thoroughly cleaned of that whore's saliva, Asami lubed himself up and placed himself at that beautiful virgin hole.

"This may hurt."

"Please." Was his kitten's only reply.

Without hesitation, Asami slid himself inside his boy. He did not stop until he was fully seated inside. Akihito whimpered, his body not fully prepared for the penetration.

Asami slowly slid out. Looking down, he noticed a spot of red liquid. He smirked, unconcerned by it. He knew he had not torn his boy open. Oh no, he had felt an internal barrier break inside the boy. Asami knew exactly what that meant, and he was looking forward to the consequences that came with that broken berried.

Takaba Akihito truly was a gift from the Gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Having sex in the back of a limo was nothing new to Asami. He often had a high class prostitutes hired by Kirishima with him in between stressful meetings. If not for Kirishima's planning, Asami would slaughter every person ho pissed him off as if he were some child throwing a temper tantrum. Much as Asami did not mind killing off everyone who pissed him off, Kirishima was right about it affecting his business poorly. If not for Kirishima, the world would fear him more than they already did. Suoh on the other hand, would encourage Asami's murderous actions. The blond giant would even jump right in and help his boss and longtime best friend.

The limo pulled off the highway onto a well hidden driveway. Tall trees and overgrown greenery his their passing. No moonlight penetrated the treetops to light their path. It was so let up to Suoh's memory and expert handling of the limo to prevent them from careening off the side of the cliff that lay beyond the forest.

The limo slowed to a stop in a garage built into the cliff side. Asami wrapped his sleeping kitten in his discarded dress shirt and suit jacket. Kirishima opened the door, bowing respectfully to his boss and longtime best friend. Asami exited the limo, Akihito held in his arms like the precious cargo that he was. A boat far smaller than what most would expect from someone as rich as he, waited for them. Kirishima had already called ahead to ensure that the boat would be properly staffed for their travel.

Akihito remained asleep all through their travel. The young lad did not even stir when Asami placed him on the bed they would share during their stay in his island home.

* * *

~ Twins ~

* * *

Akihito awoke to find he was in a place he did not know. Sitting up,his body spasmed as pain flooded him. Groaning, Akihito flopped back down onto the most comfortable bed he had ever known. As he lay there, memories of the night before retired to him.

 _"Aaaahhhhhh!"_  Akihito groaned as he flipped himself over painfully. He buried his pillow burning face into his pillow. He'd up and lost his virginity in the backseat of a car! Oh what a dirty whore he was! "Well at least it was a very luxurious limo. Guess I can call myself a high class whore."

Unbeknownst to Akihito, he was not alone in the bedroom.  _ **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"**_  Akihito screamed. He turned to look over his shoulder. There stood Asami Ryuichi a leather belt in his hand. Asami's golden eyes were narrowed with anger and for the first time, Akihito was afraid of the older man. "Asa-"

"I do not want to ear you ever call yourself a whore again. Do you understand me Takaba Akihito?"

Akihito swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Good." Asami tossed the belt aside. "Breakfast is ready. A tray is being brought up for you now. I expect you to eat as much as you can. After that you will bathe and take a soak to ease your pain. When you feel better, you may go explore."

"Ummm... Asa-"

"Call me Ryuichi."

Akihito's face flushed. "Uh, Ryuichi, where are we?"

"My island home. Its located on the island I own. Oh, and Akihito. Do not think you'll be able to escape the island. Or me."

* * *

~ Twins ~

* * *

The island was absolutely beautiful. Snow lightly fell from the sky, coating the world around him in white. Wildlife that did not mind winter, forged and hunted for their food. Snow birds sang delicate songs high up in the treetops.

As he wondered through the forest surrounding the house, he was carefully followed by two men. Akihito recognized them as the men who'd been at the gala with Asami. They must be his men, ordered to watch over their boss's lover. Feeling mischievous, Akihito his behind a tree. Scooping up some snow, he built himself a large pile of snowballs. When the men were in range, Akihito opened fire on the two men. Surprising them.

Up on the balcony overlooking the forest, stood Asami. A glass of warmed brandy in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. He watched as Akihito pelted his two most trusted men with snowball after snowball. At first, Kirishima and Suoh seemed as if they did not know how to react. However, they soon set about making their own snowballs and retired fire onto the blond. Asami could not help but chuckle at the sight taking place below him in his forest.

Hours later, with the snowball fight won by none other than Asami Ryuichi. Whom had joined the battle by surprise when one of Akihito's snowballs went off course and smacked the businessman smack dab in the face. Shocked, Asami had quickly jumped the balcony railing and descended into the forest. He made quick work of eliminateing all three of his opponents. Quickly declaring himself the Snowball Fight King. The group returned to the house. Warm fires lit the home with a soft, romantic glow. Kirishima made hot chocolate for Akihito and himself, camomile tea for Suoh and warm milk for Asami.

The house was quite, but it was not uncomfortable. Chips and dips, fruit with different sauces, vegetables with dipping sauces and cheese, crackers and meat were set out for everyone to snack on.

Akihito was very relaxed and comfortable - happy, in his currant circumstances. He knew who Asami Ryuichi truly was. He far more than just some rich businessman. Akihito, like his father before him, held a passion for photography. It was Akihito's dream to become a famous photographer as well as a criminal photojournalist. As such, he was not unaware of just what truly lay beyond Asami Ryuichi's carefully constructed facade. Asami Ryuichi, Suoh Kazumi and Kirishima Kei were men who were both capable of and have killed.

Yet he was not scared. Akihito had never actually seen these men before last night at the gala. But as a intern at the Tokyo Rising Sun Paper, he'd heard their names multiple times. Curious, Akihito had done his own investigation. What he found, was far more than a photojournalist could have hoped for. He found things that he knew that not even the police had gotten their hands in. No one,  _no one_  could ever hide from ace crime photographer, Takaba Akihito.

Knowing whom he was in the company of, Akihito should have felt frightened. Instead, he only felt silly for not recognizing the man's name the night before. To be fair to himself, he had been ignoreing everything at the gala in order to tune out his brother's angry ranting. So he had not heard his name at first. Then he had been swept up in a proposal to have a threesome with Asami and his brother. It had been a rather unique night.

"So tell us about yourself Takaba-san." Kirishima said, startling Akihito out of his thoughts. Akihito flushed in embarassment, he never liked being the center of attention.

"Please call me Akihito." Kirishima and Suoh looked to their boss. Swing their action, Akihito huffed in annoyance. He shaped his fingers in front of their faces. "Hey assholes! Don't be going to him for permission to call me by the name that  _ **I**_ tell you to call me. Its my name bitches."

Kirishima and Suoh raised their brows in surprise. Never had anyone ever talked to them in such a manner. Asami chuckled. Takaba Akihito truly was a gift from the heavens.

"Oi chuckle-brains! Don't think I'm some pushover. Because I am not." Akihito returned his attention to the other two men. "As to your inquiry. I am Takaba Akihito, age eighteen. I am currently attending a small, not well known university. My major is photography, which is my passion. I would like to become famous for my photos one day. I currently intern at a newspaper.

"I currently work odd jobs as well. Such as wait staff, like last night. As you all know; Sudou Shuu, real name Takaba Hiroshi, is my older twin brother." Akihito took a sip of his hot chocolate before delivering his lethal blow. "I also plan to make a career as a criminal photojournalist."

Akihito gave all three men a dark smirk. "So, tell me, what was life like in xxxxxxx as children?"

Shock stilled all three men. Akihito's smirk grew bigger. "Oh yes, I know the truth of whom you all are. Sadly I did not realize it at first. And yes, I know far more than any other journalist and the police combined. As well asd far more than any of you would like me to know. So," Akihito turned to look Asami directly in his golden eyes. Akihito's own green ones were alight with joy and mischief. "What do you plan to do about my knowledge Kruoda Ryuichi, older brother to DA Kruoda Shinji?"

So bold Asami thought. His body burning with lust for the boy before him. He knew Takaba Akihito was special, a gift from the Gods. The boy's words just now proved it. He swept the boy into his arms and kissed his breath away. Pulling away, he answered the boys question.

"The same as I always planned to do with you. You are mine Takaba Akihito. You shall never escape me. Not even in death."


End file.
